This invention relates generally to a contoured mattress cover for bed clothing. More particularly, the invention relates to a disposable, fluid impermeable, absorbent, protective cover for use on mattresses, pads and pushions especially those of the type commonly used in ambulances and hospitals.
Stretchers, litters, and cots are standard medical emergency equipment commonly available in ambulances or emergency medical units. Such equipment ordinarily has an associated mattress or pad having a permanent and durable exterior surface such as simulated leather. In order to maintain cleanliness, the conventional practice is to lay a clean muslin sheet over the mattress and sometimes to tuck the side of the muslin sheet beneath the mattress intermediate the mattress and its supporting surface.
There are several problems which are encountered with this conventional practice. Often the ends of the mattress are exposed and consequently may be soiled and thereafter become a source of contaminants and injurious organisms. Occasionally, such sheets are not tucked beneath the mattress and instead are permitted to drape toward the floor. In this situation, they are liable to be caught in any wheels associated with the apparatus on which they are used and are also subject to being displaced sideways and thereby expose more of the mattress when a patient is slid onto the mattress.
Another disadvantage of such muslin sheets is that, while they are absorbent, they are also pervious to fluid materials. Consequently, injurious organisms or toxic materials may be absorbed through the sheet and deposited on the permanent mattress cover. Later, such materials may migrate or be carried by a fluid through an initially clean muslin sheet into contact with a subsequent patient.
Still another difficulty with the use of conventional muslin sheets is that they are expensive. They are expensive to purchase and they require expensive laundering after each use. Additionally, a hospital is required to own approximately six muslin sheets for each sheet in current use because those sheets not in use are at various stages in the laundering process. Furthermore, substantial building space is consumed in storing as well as processing so many sheets. Storage space is of course at a premium and presents an especially acute problem in an ambulance.
Yet another concern with the present conventional use of muslin sheets if the time required to change the bed clothing of a hospital bed or of a mattress on a patient transport apparatus. Because of the manner in which a hospital bed is made or a muslin sheet is placed on a litter a significant cumulative amount of human labor is required.
Another problem encountered in this field is the disposal of used, dirty or soiled sheets. This is a particular difficulty in large metropolitan areas where ambulances may leave their central station and be posted in positions distributed around the area for long periods. In this type of operation soiled sheets present a storage problem pending their return to the central station.